


Femlock!

by NepturnalHarianne



Series: My (fan)Art [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Female John Watson, Female Sherlock Holmes, Gen, Genderswap, Series 1 poster redrawn, ciswomen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepturnalHarianne/pseuds/NepturnalHarianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And here is my genderswapped sherlock&john fanart!</p><p>I was just... really curious to see them like this, you know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Femlock!

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, I couldn't not put Sherlock in his (her!) purple shirt...


End file.
